In general, 3D dimensional images use a stereo vision of human eyes to provide a three dimensional effect. Humans may feel perspective via binocular parallax generated by a distance between two eyes which are distant approximately 65 mm from each other. because of that, 3D images provides images made for each of right and left human eyes to see corresponding plane image related thereto, such that the dimensional and perspective effect may be embodied.
A display method of such the 3D image may include a stereoscopic, volumetric and holographic method. According to the stereoscopic method, a left view image and a right view image are provided for human right and left eyes, respectively, such that human right and left eyes view the left and right view images, respectively, to recognize three dimensional effect.